


What They Do Best

by star_buckys



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_buckys/pseuds/star_buckys
Summary: After the loss of their friends, Charlotte and Cordelia try to do their best.





	What They Do Best

"He's experiencing the same symptoms as the other men: fatigue, fever, night sweats, weight loss—"

Charlotte holds up a hand to stop the nurse, not needing to hear more, already way too familiar with the disease that lead to her friends withering away in front of her.

"Doctor?"

The nurse's voice pulls her out of her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. "Right, I'll go talk to him."

Ignoring the pitying look on the nurse's face, Charlotte heads to the hospital room, dreading the news she has to give her patient; the same news she gave to two of her closest friends — her family. It's time to do what she does best: her job.

She failed her family, but she'll make damn sure her patients won't suffer the same fate.

* * *

Cordelia keeps busy, cooking more fervently than ever.

Their family has gone from seven to six, and then to five, and all she can do is watch as Charlotte loses herself in her work, pushing herself harder and harder.

Charlotte walks through the door and Cordelia barely stops from asking "how was your day," the answer plainly written on Charlotte’s face. Instead, she hands over a drink and kisses her cheek, hoping to give her some comfort.

Then she does what she does best: plaster on a smile and try to convince herself that this will pass; that everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing for this fandom and i'm a bit nervous tbh, but i hope y'all liked it :)
> 
> [i'm on tumblr](http://natashairostova.tumblr.com/), and just made [a writing sideblog](https://remarkablydrinkablecoffee.tumblr.com/), so feel free to send me a prompt/comment/etc.


End file.
